1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a multi-directional tipping device which is intended to be fitted to a skip or a container manipulated by a vehicle. In particular, it concerns a lorry whose configuration allows it to carry a container, to place it on the ground or, alternatively, to lift if from the ground and automatically take it as a load. In addition, the container is able to be used on the lorry as a tipping skip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a device which allows a single lorry to manipulate a stock of several skips, cases, or containers is disclosed in French Pat. No. 2,185,520, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,948. This system, generally known under the commercial name "Ampliroll", has the advantage of grouping the majority of the costly components, mainly the hydraulic lifting circuits, on the lorry, which thereby reduces the cost of the containers handled by the lorry.
However, it has been found that this system has the disadvantage of permitting the container or similar device to be tipped only in a single direction, that is, towards the rear of the lorry. In particular, prior art designs do not allow the container to be selectively tipped to either side of the vehicle.
In order to carry out the operation of lateral tipping, it is known to utilize a device, such as that known under the commercial name "Tribenne", which includes a telescopic jack arranged vertically below the central part of the bottom of the skip. This system has the disadvantage of requiring special equipment on the lorry which, as a result, can only be used in this single way.
The present invention is intended to avoid these disadvantages by achieving a removable independent device which is able to be used by a standard type of Ampliroll lorry and which, moreover, remains available for other normal operations without requiring any structural modification.